How things just go wrong, Sasuke and Sakura
by Purplecherry5
Summary: We read about how things go right for Sasuke and Sakura. But these are one.shot.song.fic stories about how it all went wrong. Was titled Naruto and a song, oneshot collection! Please, the story is better than this sum! R
1. Weight of the World

AN: This is a one-shot that came to me when I was on a road trip to a wolf preserve, and I was listening to 'Weight of the World' By Evanescence. It just sounded all too familiar,..

DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto. OPS! Forgot the 'don't' part! I don't own Naruto. There!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

**Weight of the World**

Sasuke walked down the pebbled road. He had just walked past the academy, and man did it make him remember the old days there. How the teachers just always named him #1 rookie of the class cuz' it was expected from an Uchiha. Especially if they were Uchiha Itachi's little brother. Sasuke just scoffed/growled at that thought.

_Feels like the weight of the world, like god in heaven gave me a turn. Don't cling to me._

At the same time Sakura walked down a road too, wondering why in the world she had this feeling that something would just go, wrong, or, that something or worse, some_one_ would go wrong. Maybe Naruto should have walked her home after their time at the ramen shop,..

_I swear I can fix you. Still in the dark, can you fix me? Free fall, free fall, all trough life._

Sasuke couldn't help to notice the pink-haired girl in a daze walking. But she finally looked up and saw Sasuke. And the knapsack. He saw the flicker of understanding of what was happening come across her eyes. He paid no attention to her really, and only reminded himself that she was a block to what he really wanted; power, power greater than Itachi's.

_If you love me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be. She's nothing to me._

Sakura tried everything she could do to stop him. But he simply just ignored it all. She cried so much she had a headache. But she would ignore all that if her rants would keep him in Konoha. She even told him the truth; she loved him. But he just disappeared, to only come back right behind her. He then said something that would make her wonder to no end. "Sakura, thank you." She then saw the world haze, and she dropped unconscious.

_Feels like the weight of the world. Like all my screaming has gone unheard._

Sasuke felt some guilt, but he just brushed it away. He was going to leave, no matter what. But did that stupid voice in his head stop nagging at him to stop run back and stay, and just to forget everything, just shut up? Heck no. Did it stop telling him she needed him? Nope. She didn't know anything. She had a family. She was innocent. She was annoying, and pathetic.

_And oh, I know you don't believe in me. Safe in the dark, how can you see? Free fall, free fall, all through life. If you love me, then let go of me. I won't be held down by who I used to be. _

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: YAY! The idea is out of my head! It was bugging me to write it, and I did. I deserve a cookie! Well, I hope you liked it! Review if you want! And yeah I know, SHORT LIKE WILLY-WONKA! But get over it:)


	2. Lacrymosa

AN: Here's the second story of my one-shot collection! It's going to be Evanescence again. This one's called Lacrymosa. It's one of my favs. How you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: (takes another sip of lemonade, and then keeps drinking) ((Friend Kimberley yells, "NANCY! THE DISCLAIMER!?!?!?"))((( falls out of chair Huh?))) Oh, right,….. I don't own another can of lemonade, so there for I don't own Naruto. Gosh,..

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456788123456789123456789

**Lacrymosa**

Sakura stared at Sasuke as the Hokage kept asking questions. But Sasuke was as ignorant as ever and just sat there with his arms crossed and didn't answer one of them. He had been dragged into Konoha by Naruto, and man did Sasuke look like he wanted to kill someone. And the thing is, if he wasn't being held down, he would kill someone.

_Out on your own, cold and alone again. Can this really be what you wanted baby?_

Sasuke just didn't care about this town, or his ex-team. Sakura knew that by now. But really, did he have to be so much of a jackass sometimes? But Sakura sometimes just wished he'd give up his dream of killing Itachi. It was ruining his life, and some other people's to. But if it made him happy and content, then so be it.

_Blame it on me, set your quilt free. Nothing can hold you back now._

After Sasuke had left, she had been a mess. She locked herself in her room, and only allowed Naruto to come in. He had brought her some food, and let her cry on his shoulder. That was the time he became a brother to her. Slowly she became stronger, by trying to get over it, and moving on.

_Now that you're gone, I feel like myself again, grieving the things I can't repair, and willing,…_

After a week, and much begging, Sakura was allowed to visit Sasuke in his jail cell. When he saw her, he just scoffed. Of course she would come and visit. The girl was a lost puppy just following her master. Sasuke smirked; he could make her visit worth it, right?

"Let me out Sakura; you know you want to. It'll just help me." She just stood there with wide open eyes.

_To let you blame it on me, and set your guilt free. I don't want to hold you back now love._

Sakura was a fool, and she knew it. Her hand was slowly reaching the lock. But then something made her take her hand back, and hold it against her chest.

"No, I can't do that." She said trying to sound brave, and strong. "You can't over power me, I'm stronger, so don't toy with me Sasuke!" She said more trying to convince herself than Sasuke.

_I can't change who I am, not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me. And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up, my love wasn't enough. _

Sasuke just smirked.

"You're lying Sakura, you have to listen to me. Is that not some kind of promise you made yourself a long time ago?" He was pretty much guessing, but it would hit Sakura in some kind of way. He was sure of it. But Sakura just shook her head as if she did this, his voice would go away. He growled, she was just making it harder. He said her name, and she looked up, only to drown in his blood red sharingan eyes.

"Do it Sakura, open the doors and let me go." This was foul play, but Sasuke didn't care. He had to get out, and he would get out. Sakura was deep in trance and walked over to the door, and opened it. She did it even with her voice screaming in her head for her not to. Sasuke wasted no time getting up, and getting out of his cell.

"Well done Sakura, you just betrayed your village; oh do you live with yourself?" Sasuke had picked up this kind of talk from the one and only Orchimaru. He laughed when he let Sakura out of the spell, and she fell to the floor crying.

_And you can blame it on me, just set your guilt free honey. I don't want to hold you back now love. _

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Great! Now I made Sakura look pathetic, and Sasuke psycho. Oh well, hope you liked it! I'll have another one was soon as I off my lazy bum and type! JA-NE!

**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**


End file.
